Romello and Mattuliet
by AlmondArlert
Summary: How could I let him go through with it...I knew I was going to die...I knew that...But why did he have to die too? That wasn't part of the plan...Damn it Mello!...
1. Distorted Massacre

**Romello + Mattulet**

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume _

_**Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI**_

Blood spattered over the sky blue walls. It was life within a horror movie.

I sat frozen, tears running down my face, hidden in a closed cupboard.

Through the key hole, I watched as my parents were slowly murdered.

The police got to my home an hour after, finding the disarray of body parts and massacre mess. It took them at least ten minutes before they even thought to look for survivors.

When they found me, I was tortured, tormented and utterly terrified.

I was handed over to the care of Roger Ruvie, as I'd had no relatives which were still alive.

Roger was an old man, frail but strong willed. His grey hair was only just beginning to thin and his eyes were a dark shade of blue.

We were located just outside of Wammy's Orphanage, standing before the tall steal gates. Roger looked down at me, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose.

He didn't speak, just stole glances now and again as we trudged through the snow towards the doors of Wammy's House.

Roger led me through the halls of Wammy's and into the warmth of his office.

It had been only three days since I'd witnessed the murder of my dearly beloved parents.

I was seated in front of Roger's desk, my head tilted down with my incarnadine coloured hair hanging limp over my face.

I could hear Roger shuffling through paper work and his pen scratching against paper every so often. Other than that though, there was absolute silence.

The image of my mother's lifeless body lying on the ground in a pool of blood was etched into my mind. She had had a distorted grimace on her face, which wasn't a pretty way to meet your end. Then again, neither was being hacked to death by some high lunatics.

I jumped when I felt Roger clamp his large hand down over my shoulder.

He motioned to the door so I got up nonchalantly and started towards the door behind Roger.

Whilst we walked down more long hallways, Roger finally began to speak.

"For safety precautions, we've had to change your name"

I glanced up at this. They had to change my name? It felt to me as if my whole life were being torn away and rebuilt into something, someone I don't know.

"Please, just try and bear it. Your name is now Matt"

Matt? But that's something which lies on the floor and let's people tread over it! They wipe their feet on it not caring whether it objects or how it feels…

We stopped outside of a small wooden door with the number 102 nailed to it on a metal board.

"This will be your room. You have a roommate named Mello, if you have any problems please don't hesitate to confide in me" Roger sounded almost like a host in a hotel. It was depressing.

Roger opened the door for me and I walked in, my backpack strew over my shoulder.

Glancing around the room, my eyes fell on a figure leaning against the wall which was in front of me.

He stood about an inch or two higher than me, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. His hair was a dusty blonde colour and fell to his shoulders, framing his pale face.

I was guessing this was Mello, which was obviously an alias.

Mello was completely dressed in black, a loose long sleeved shirt and tracksuit pants. In his right hand was a Hershey's chocolate bar, which he then brought up to his pink lips and took a bite out of it.

"Well, you gonna just stand there?" He spat toward me. I could already tell that the name 'Mello' was the complete opposite to what this boy was….


	2. Life begins and ends just as quickly

**Romello+Mattulet: Chapter 2**

_What's in a name? _

_That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_

**_Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene II_**

Days past, this turned to weeks just as fast as the hour was upon us.

Every day I would have the same routine. Get up, avoid Mello, skip breakfast and head to class, then when I'd get home I'd sit in my dark room and play my video games until I absolutely_ had_ to sleep.

For all my time spent here, I'd never uttered a word. Not to Roger, not to the teachers nor students, and especially not Mello.

It was 6 in the morning and I had been up all night, sitting on the lounge room couch dwelling in depression of the memories which flooded through my mind. I hadn't cried a single tear after the accident, not one.

Being too caught up in the horror of said memories, I didn't realize the presence next to me, staring at my figure.

"What're you thinking about, Matt?" Mello asked, his tone seemed different from usual, it sounded generally concerned.

I didn't speak; to break my silence now would practically be asking for another day filled to the brim with depression.

"Look, Matt, if you don't talk to me I can't help you" His voice was lower than before, kind and somewhat understanding.

I felt liquid ice rolling over my cheeks. My eyes widened and my shoulders began to heave up and down. My entire body quivered and my breaths came is short gasps. I couldn't speak, my mouth opened slowly but nothing slipped past my lips. My vision blurred and I instantly covered my face with my hands, sobbing quietly.

Mello was silent, though I felt him shift closer and sling an arm around my neck, pulling me against him. At this point I didn't care about being mysterious, I didn't care about distance. I clung to his shirt and cried my eyes out, anyone nearby most likely thought I'd chopped my fingers off with a kitchen knife.

I hadn't heard my voice in over a month, even though it was cracked and filled with pain, it was still mine.

I'm not entirely sure how long I cried, but not once did Mello complain, he just sat quietly, holding me. When I finally looked up Mello's gaze was set on mine, his eyes filled with worry and concern though he didn't utter a word.

"My parents..." I stated silently, my voice cracked horribly with every letter.

"They were murdered right in front of me...I-I couldn't do anything..." I mumbled, hiding my face in his shirt again which was wet and stained with tears.

"Now I really want to punch Roger..." Mello's hands clenched into fits on my back slowly and his voice was angered as he spat out Rogers name.

"Wh-Why the hell do you want to hit Roger?" I mumbled.

"'Cause that ass didn't bloody do anything, he stuck you in a fucking school with strange kids where you don't know anyone! What kind of bastard does that!" He growled with his teeth gritted and gnashing against each other.

...He didn't say sorry...He didn't pity me like everyone else...He's different...

The thought of having someone who didn't instantly think of me as the poor little kid who lost his parents was enough to make me smile.

"You're smiling?" Mello asked, his tone back to the soft, kind tone he had before.

I couldn't help it, a small chuckle slipped past my lips as I looked up to him.

"Because you're different, you're funny too" The smile on my lips turned up further and widened into a goofy grin.

"Thanks, Mello" Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, nuzzling against his neck.

"I'm glad to have helped" Mello rested his head on top of mine, his hands rubbing my back gently.

That was the first time I'd smiled...The first time I'd laughed...And the first time I felt genuinely happy since that incident.

_My name is Matt. Yeah, just Matt. When I first met Mello, my entire life was changed for the better. I'm not entirely sure if he even remembers that since it was a long time ago…But without Mello, I'd have been nothing…I'd have ended up just being a door Matt like my name proclaims. For everything I've lost, having Mello by my side takes away the sting. If the stitches holding my heart intact are broken, I'll always have that psycho blonde to sew them back up. _  
_It's such a shame…I'm writing all this from the other side…The one thing in life I regret wouldn't have been letting myself be shot to death, but in fact allowing Mello to be killed. In my last moments the only thought running through my mind was that I never told my best friend I loved him…So for all the things I've messed up that was by far the worst. Mihael Keehl, I love you…With all my heart, even though it may no longer beat…_

_~Mail Jeevas_


End file.
